1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved connector. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved underwater umbilical connector adapted for final engagement using a remotely operated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbilical connectors, particularly those adapted for connection by a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) can be difficult to engage in a subsea environment, particularly when a series of connectors must be joined. The forces required to engage the connectors and seal them in a water-tight manner, permitting the connection to be made in a reliable manner, can require a substantial amount of axial force.
Consequently, there is a need for a reliable subsea umbilical connector which can be engaged by an ROV with a minimal amount of force. This is particularly true when a series of subsea connections must be made simultaneously.